Whatever it takes
by TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998
Summary: Sasuke has a crush on Konoha's sweet heart, and he intends to win her heart. But that isn't going to be easy, especially not with Naruto and Kakashi around, who are extremely protective over Sakura. But he won't fail, he will get her, whatever it takes. (Rated M just for safety)
1. Chapter 1

("Talking"··········_'thinking'··········__**'Inner Sakura thinking/talking')**_

* * *

><p>(Non-massacre)<p>

SasuSaku

-Whatever it takes-

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno had just finished her 12 hour-long shift at the hospital where she was the head medic. Apart from being the head medic in Konoha, she was also now an ANBU.<p>

She had spend several years training under the legendary Sannin; Tsunade. So now, at the age of 19, almost 20, her birthday was in 5 days, she had finally reached her goal of being anything but useless before she turned 20.

All in all; she had a pretty good life. She was strong, beautiful, and through the past few years, she had filled out really well, even better than Ino, and she was almost able to rival Hinata in that department.

But of course, not all was perfect.  
>Because of her job as a medic at the hospital and being a part of ANBU, Sakura had only little time for herself, but she was no longer a waist of space as she had called herself multiple times when a depression hit her, she saved life's, and she was no longer the one who needed protection on the battlefield; <em>she<em> was now the one who protected her comrades.

Team 7 still existed. They weren't all ABNU yet. Only Sakura and Sasuke was, Sasuke had become ANBU 6 months before Sakura had passed the test. Naruto had also tried to become the same rank as his teammates, and it wasn't because he was a bad ninja, not at all, he had actually scored almost as high points in the physical part of the exam. It was simply because he was too reckless. And because of Naruto being, well, himself, he had failed the test where you had to plan out everything perfectly and not reveal yourself from your hiding place before you were supposed to.

None of that mattered of course, because team 7 would always find time for each other, either just to talk or to spare. Kakahi would be there to, mostly he would always be late, but it happened rarely that if the team had been separated for a long time, he would actually manage to show up on time. Which always gave Naruto, or dope as Sasuke called him, to have a heart attack, being so stunned by the fact that the copy-cat ninja could show up on time.

Sakura and Sasuke had many times tried to get the Hokage to let Naruto join the ANBU without having to pass the test he had failed so many times before; just so they could be a ''real'' team again since a team mostly consisted of three or four members, but every time their proposal had been denied. For a long time, Sakura and Sasuke had been a two-man team, hoping that Naruto would pass, either the first exam, or second time at least, but when Naruto had failed the second time. Sakura and Sasuke had been split up into two different teams.

Sasuke had been placed on a team with his older brother, Itachi, Genma, and some guy called Yamato, who's real name was unknown.

Sakura had been placed on a team consisting of her, Shisui Uchiha, a guy named Sai and Neji Hyuga.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched his ''former'' teammate walk out of the hospital. She looked tired he noticed. He was slightly worried about her. He had heard from his cousin Shisui, that she had been lacking concentration during training sessions. At first, Sasuke hadn't been worried, he knew Sakura was more than cable of taking care of herself, and everyone was tired sometimes. But then Itachi had found her unconscious outside the hospital, first then, Sasuke decided to take action and make the pinkette take a day or two off. That was two days ago.<p>

He jumped down from the rooftop he had been standing on, and landed in front of Sakura.  
>"Holy shit Sasuke! You can't just jump down in front of me! You almost scared me to death!" Sakura exclaimed as she lay a hand over her heavily beating chest and stumbled backwards. '<em>if I wasn't this tired, I would have punched him into next week' <em>Sakura thought to herself.  
>"Sakura" Sasuke's soft voice filled her ears; it was like music to her.<p>

"You've been working to much lately, Shisui have told me that you haven't been concentrating lately at practice" He walked towards her. When he reached her, he put a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Relax Sasuke, it's nothing to worry about, as long as it is only during training and not during missions that I lack sleep, there's nothing to worry about" She smiled tiredly at him, the lack of sleep was clearly shown in her beautiful face.<br>"Then tell me Sa-ku-ra, what will you do the day you are the reason that you fail a mission, maybe even the reason that a teammate dies or gets badly injured, huh? The day where you miss something important while on the mission, where you can't heal your teammates just because you insist on working at the hospital and insist on being a full time ninja too, so you _don't _get enough sleep and when you don't get enough sleep, you start to lose concentration, because one day it will happen" The young Uchiha looked seriously at her. He had moved her from the place where she had stood just seconds before, and now, she found herself pressed up against a wall.  
>"I know Sasuke! But the hospital needs me! And I love being a ninja. <em>Sasuke<em>" She looked up at him with her big emerald eyes. "I've been working for this since I was 7! Don't ruin it for me now by ratting to Tsunade"

'_Tsunade? I haven't even thought about telling her, but it might be a good idea''_ Sasuke smirked in his mind. If he could get Tsunade to let Sakura have a week or two off, then he could use that time to court to her. Yes, _Sasuke Uchiha _had a crush on Konoha's sweetheart.

There was only one problem… _Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto; The overprotective fools….._

But Sasuke had a plan.  
><em>'I will get her, whatever it takes'<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!<br>I'm sorry that there is so much explaining in this chapter, but I simply had to write it that way to get the story started:)_****_  
><em>**

**_To those of you who reads my other story, don't worry i'll still be writing on that along with this story :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Stalking

("Talking"··········_'thinking'··········__**'Inner Sakura thinking/talking')**_

(Non-massacre)

SasuSaku

-Whatever it takes-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey! Okay, normally I'd make a 'recap write the last few lines of the last chapter, but since there didn't happen much in the last chapter… I'll skip it this time. Cx**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke was walking towards the Hokage's office in the Hokage tower. He had finally made the decision that he would go to the Hokage and demand that Sakura got a week off from the hospital.<p>

"Oh! Hello Sasuke! What brings you here?" Sasuke turned his head towards the sound of a female voice.  
>"Shizune-san. Is the Hokage free? I wanted to talk to her about something" Shizune looked surprized, it wasn't often an Uchiha wanted to talk to the Hokage.<br>"She's free. But if I were you, I would try to piss her off, the elders have just been here, and since she hates them like the pest and they love pissing her of… But just go in on her office now"  
>"Thank you, Shizune" Sasuke said as he walked into Tsunade's office.<p>

* * *

><p>"Uchiha! What are you doing here!" Sasuke almost flinched at the loud voice, but Sasuke was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's didn't flinch.<br>"I merely came here to talk to the Hokage about a…_problem_ that I think needs to be taken care of….. Sakura" Sakura glared holes into the Uchiha's head, she knew exactly what he had come to talk to the Hokage about… and she was definitely _not_ happy about it.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice and then at Sasuke, there was some unknown tension between them.  
>"Tsunade-sama. I'd like to ask you to give Sakura a week or two vacation from the hospital and a minimum of missions" Sasuke looked Tsunade directly in the eyes.<br>"And why would you want that?" Tsunade looked sceptic at the young male and frowned. It wasn't the first time Tsunade had gotten any requests like that, at least twice a week, she would get be greeted in her office by a shinobi who was concerned about a teammate or a friend. So it wasn't the thing Sasuke asked for that made Tsunade frown to herself. It was the fact that Sasuke was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's weren't known for expressing their concern about other's welfare.  
>"I have heard from my cousin that Sakura haven't been concentrated during their training sessions., and apparently, Itachi found her almost unconscious outside the hospital" His words didn't surprise her. Tsunade knew that Sakura was working too hard, but she didn't stop her. She saw the loneliness in her apprentices eyes. Though Sakura had lots of friends, and she had her comrades, she was lonely. She was missing a man in her life.<br>Tsunade sighted out loud.  
>"Sakura, I'm ordering you to take a vacation for… lets say two weeks, you need it… You deserve it" She looked softly at the young pinkette, who looked slightly disappointed.<br>"Hai, Tsunade" Sakura was a bit disappointed that her beloved mentor didn't believe that she could handle both her job at the hospital and being in the ANBU, but she knew that Tsunade merely cared about her, and that made her feel loved. She wasn't mad at Sasuke either, she was actually quite astonished that he cared enough for her to go through all the trouble to talk to the Hokage about it, but she wasn't stupid enough to think that he cared more about her than he cared about his other teammates… She was nothing special to him…

* * *

><p>Sasuke trailed closely behind Sakura as she left the Hokage-tower. He was mildly surprised that she hadn't yelled at him yet, or punched him through a wall. She was actually taking the whole thing pretty nicely, though she hadn't spoken a word to him since they left the Hokage's office. Suddenly, Sakura stopped walking, her back facing Sasuke.<br>"You didn't have to walk me home, Sasuke"  
><em>'Huh? What is she talking about?' <em>Then Sasuke looked around and noticed that they had arrived outside the building in witch her apartment was. Sakura had now turned around to face him.  
>"Hn, I know"<br>Sakura waited a couple of minutes, then she turned around and walked towards the building.  
>"If that's all you have to say, then goodnight Sasuke" She was just about to walk into the building in which her apartment was, them something stopped her. A hand had a firm grip in her arm. Sakura turned to face Sasuke with a confused look on her face.<br>"Sasuke?" Her eyes widened, as he's hand found her cheek, gently caressing it.  
>"Hn, goodnight Sakura" With those words he let her go, and disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>WITH SASUKE<p>

* * *

><p>He walked down the road towards the Uchiha compound, but he wasn't alone, he was being watched… and he knew.<p>

Just when he was about to enter the gates to the compound, he turned around, throwing a kunai at his stalker. A loud "ouch" was heard followed by an equally loud 'thump' as a body hit the ground.  
>"What the hell Sasuke?! Why did you throw a kunai at me?" The voice was loud and didn't sound pleased.<br>"Hn" Sasuke closed his eyes, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You know, Sasuke… You are too much like your father" The person was still hidden, but he knew who it was, and he couldn't help but wondering why the idiot was following him.  
>"Come out of the shadows Shisui, I know it's you" Sasuke wasn't naturally a patient person, and it didn't help his temper that his cousin was stalking him home. Not because he hated his cousin completely, but because if his cousin had been stalking him long enough, he would have seen his… <em>abnormal<em> behaviour towards Sakura.  
>By now, Shisui had stepped out of the Shadows, looking amused at his little cousin.<br>Sasuke prayed that Shisui hadn't seen him with Sakura.  
>"So… little Sasuke-can, did you have fun with the little cherry?" <em>Oh yes. <em>Shisui had seen his little cousin not only walk the girl home, but also acting very affective over her _in full publicly. _Never had Shisui thought that he would ever see Sasuke act that way towards a person, let alone a girl.

Sasuke's glare increased.  
>"You're an idiot, Shisui"<p>

"Aww, don't be a baby Sasu-can" By now, Shisui didn't think his cousin could look more pissed off, and it was only a matter of time before he snapped, so Shisui decided to deliver the final blow.

"I bet your mother can't wait to hear the good news, should I tell her?"

Sasuke's eye twitched, madly, and then it happened.

Shisui suddenly found himself on the ground, lying on his stomach, with a knee pressing him down on the ground, and his arms locked behind him. Four words broke the silence in the night. Four coldly spoken words.  
>"Don't. Tell. My. Mother." Sasuke's voice was barely louder than a whisper, but the message was clear. Sasuke was pissed, and there is one thing you should never do; Piss of Sasuke Uchiha and think you can get away with it.<p>

"Relax Sasuke, I'm not going to tell her"

A moment later Shisui found himself able to rise to his feet again, which he did. With one look at his cousin, he decided that he would poke him, just a little bit more.  
>"I'll just tell your father" With those words Shisui disappeared faster than Sasuke could activate his sharingan.<br>"Bastard" Sasuke hissed, though he knew that Shisui wouldn't rat on him.

* * *

><p>WITH SAKURA<p>

* * *

><p>Currently Sakura sat on her couch in the living room, thinking about Sasuke's behaviour this evening. Honestly, Sakura was rather confused. This had been the first time Sasuke had touched her in longer than 5 seconds, and the way he had touched her, as if she was someone dear to him. She didn't really know how she felt about it. For a long time, she had been obsessed with getting the young Uchiha boy's attention, and she would be lying if she said that she didn't feel slightly thrilled that he had showed that kind of affection towards her, but. She had just started to accept that he didn't hold any feelings towards her. She had even started noticing other boy's in the village.<br>Actually, she hadn't started the whole 'get over Sasuke' thing by herself.  
>It had been Ino and Hinata who, after they both had entered serious relationships (Ino and Choji and Hinata and Naruto) had decided that Sakura <em>needed<em> a man in her life. At first Sakura had found it ridiculous and she had even claimed that, 'she would _never_ need a man in her life' but slowly, Sakura started thinking about how it would be to have someone who loved her by her side, so eventually, she started letting her feelings for Sasuke go, and look for another.

* * *

><p>AT THE UCHIHA MANSION<p>

* * *

><p>"Itachi?"<br>_No answer. _

"ITACHI!"

_Still no answer…_

"ITAACHII"  
><em>Then.<em>

"WHAT?"  
>(…)<p>

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Seconds later, Mikoto found herself accompanied by the person she had yelled after.

"You wanted to see me, mother?" Itachi was calm as ever.  
>"Ah, yes. I need you to do a little thing for me Ita-kun" Mikoto said sweetly, <em>to sweetly. <em>Itachi started to get suspicious, his mother only talked in that tone when she wanted anything else but a little favour.  
>"…And what is that?"<br>"I want you to make your little brother realize that he has feelings for a certain pink-haired kunoichi…"  
>"And how should I do that?"<br>"Use any way you'd like, whatever it takes"  
>Itachi smirked. <em>This was going to be fun.<em>

* * *

><p>End of chapter! Hm, I wonder how Itachi will make Sasuke realize his feelings for Sakura fully? cx<p>

I hope you enjoyed it! Btw, I'm sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter, but I've had so much on my mind lately.. cx

Bye!


End file.
